


The game of love

by Nekoni



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, cameos by the rest of the cast too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekoni/pseuds/Nekoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gou and Makoto learn that there's a lot of ups and downs in a relationship, but that everything can be fixed with dumb memes, warm hugs and knowing that in the end they'll always have each other.</p><p>A collection of drabbles based off of random tumblr prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This collection of drabbles will probably be updated sporadically, but feel free to toss me any prompts if you want!

* * *

 

 

“It huuurts!” Gou whines, jumping when Makoto spreads the aloe gel across her lobster red skin.

“Well that’s what happens when you fall asleep while sun bathing,” Makoto chides softly. Gou wants to groan, but ends up sighing with relief when the stinging burning on her back is soon replaced by a wonderful cooling sensation.

“You could have woken me up. Actually any one of you five could have woken me up!!” Gou says irately.

 The Iwatobi swim club had been on a training camp/vacation to the beach for a few days. Luckily this time they were allowed to actually stay in a hotel and Rin had insisted coming as well, claiming that he couldn’t leave Gou alone, especially since she and Makoto had become an item. Luckily for them, Rin had long since gotten caught up in challenging Haru to one pointless match after another. Unfortunately for them, while the boys had been practising, Gou had decided to go off by herself to sunbathe, resulting in her falling asleep and then burning to a painful crisp.

Gou sucks in a sharp breath when Makoto accidently pushes a little too hard against her arm and he apologizes quickly, smoothing more gel softly along her skin.

“Well at least we’re alone finally,” Gou says, turning to him.

“That’s true,” he says with a smile, going to put more aloe on her before she stops him.

“Since we’re alone...I don’t want to waste it,” she says turning to him fully and inching closer.

“But what about your sunburn?” Makoto frets, backing away a bit and holding up the tube of aloe gel. Gou plucks it out of his hand, putting it to the side and straddling his waist.

“Forget about it,” she says, sliding her hand behind his neck and bringing him closer to her. His eyes droop as the inches between them disappear and just as her lips meet his, the door to the room flies open with a loud bang.

“I’ll get you next time Haru! Gou got a really bad sunburn, so she needs-“ Rin bellows as he walks in, his speech cutting off as he turns his head just in time to see the couple kiss. Instantly his face twists up in anger as the two jump away from each other.

“THAT’S MY LITTLE SISTER YOU ASSHOLE!!”

It takes almost the rest of the day and the combined efforts of the Iwatobi swim club to restrain Rin from killing Makoto. Gou laments about her missed opportunity, but there was always tomorrow to find a better place for her and Makoto to be alone she supposed.


	2. Chapter 2

“Ah! You’re up!” Gou says with a wide smile, looking over her shoulder as Makoto makes his way into the kitchen. He’s still only in his boxers, she notes absently, and he’s rubbing his eyes, obviously just having gotten up. It was really unfair how good Makoto looked in the mornings she thought, eyeing him up and down.

“It smells great in here, you’re making breakfast Gou?” Makoto asks with a gentle smile. She perks up and nods vigorously.

“I thought I’d surprise you! You’ve been working so hard lately that I thought I nice healthy breakfast was just what you needed,” she says so enthusiastically that Makoto can’t help but laugh. He’s usually the one who cooks for them, but it was nice to see his girlfriend being so thoughtful.

“Thanks Gou, it’s just what I needed,” he says, moving over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist before kissing her ear softly. Gou giggles and turns her attention back to the stove. Makoto props his head on her shoulder and looks over to see what she’s cooking. Delicious looking pancakes sizzle away in the pan and he can’t help but salivate a little. Maybe Gou should cook more often.

“Makoto, I’ll be able to finish it a lot faster if you wait at the table,” she chides and looks over at him with a small smile. He nods, but not before stealing a kiss from her and promising himself that he’ll thank her properly later for being so thoughtful.

Soon she finishes and piles a plate up high with delicious looking food. Makoto nearly beams when she brings it over with a flourish.

“Voilà! I hope you like it!” Gou says proudly, taking a seat across from him. He grabs the fork and knife she laid out earlier and digs in to the pancakes he had been eyeing earlier.

He cuts out a big piece and wastes no time putting it in his mouth...Only to have to suppress his gag reflex.

Despite the look of it, his whole body practically shouts “NO” at him. The innocent looking pancake tastes like the essence of skunk got thrown into a blender and mixed in with the pancake batter. He chances a look at his girlfriend though, and she’s practically vibrating with happiness, eagerly watching him eat what she cooked, and damn him but he doesn’t want to crush that.

Painstakingly he chews through the first bite and draws on all his acting skills to smile at her, “It’s great!”

Her face lights up like a Christmas tree at his compliment and Makoto realizes with horror that he’s going to have to finish the whole plate. Seeing Gou so happy though...well he supposes he can do it if she’ll keep smiling at him like that.

Makoto has food poisoning for the next few days and promises himself that he’ll never let her cook ever again, even if he has to get up painstakingly early to beat her to the kitchen. He loves her, but she’s the worst cook ever.


	3. Chapter 3

“Makoto no! MAKOTO NO!” Gou practically screams as he turns up the radio. The lyrics pound throughout the interior of the car and Gou knows she’s fighting a losing battle, but this song is the absolute worst.

“Driver picks the music!” Makoto yells over the thrum of the bass and Gou can do nothing but groan like the world is collapsing on top of her. It only gets worse when she hears him start to sing along.

“YOU DON’T KNOW YOU’RE BEAUTIFUL!!” he sings as the song hits the chorus and Gou’s groaning increases tenfold. She slaps her hands over her face and shakes her head. If there was one thing they couldn’t agree on in their relationship it was their musical tastes, and Makoto’s taste in music was something to be feared.

“BABY YOU LIGHT UP MY WORLD LIKE NOOO ONE ELSE!”

It was going to be a long car ride.


	4. Chapter 4

Gou sighs as she trudges her way up her dorm’s stairs. Of course, _of course_ today had to be the day that everything went horribly and irreversibly _wrong_.

First she had slept in, then her hair dryer conveniently decided to choose that _exact_ day to break, not to mention the elevator broke, so she had to rush down the stairs to her giant presentation (that she did most of by herself because her group members were _useless_ , she might add), and then after that while she was rushing to school she tripped and ripped her expensive stockings.

After everything that had happened that day Gou was ready to scream, cry and pass out, and not in that exact order. She finally made her way up to her dorm room on the fifth floor and sighed as she pulled out her key card, pushing the door open as the light flashed green.

She was greeted with a sight that nearly made her want to cry from relief. Her roommate was nowhere in sight and Makoto was lounging on her bed, scrolling through something on his laptop.

“Gou, you’re back! Your roommate let me in before she left for classes, so I decided I’d wait for you. What’s wrong?” Makoto asked after his explanation, instantly noticing her trying to hold back tears. She ran up to her bed and jumped on top of him, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his chest.

“I’m so glad you’re here,” she sniffled into his shirt and his arms came around her, holding her close. He laid his head on top of hers and rubbed her back softly.

He patiently waited for her to calm down before asking her what was wrong and Gou nearly burst into tears again. After collecting herself she explained everything that had gone wrong with her day.

“I love you Makoto,” she finished after he listened to her. He smiled and leaned in to kiss her, “I love you too. I hope you have a better day tomorrow.”

“My day is already better,” Gou said, smiling and hugging him tighter. The two stayed like that until they both fell asleep and Gou really believed that with Makoto by her side, all her tomorrows would be better.


End file.
